Got That Jackson?
by Justme8484
Summary: We've all seen Percy get threateded by Athena about Annabeth, but what about Annabeth's siblings? she must have at least one over protective sibling. fisrt story but please give it a try, and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my fist fanfiction so go easy and give it a try. please. and if you could be kind, and review.**

* * *

Got That Jackson?

"Give up," I said, dogging my opponent sword swipe. "You're losing by a landslide, and I'm going easy on you." In truth I was drenched in sweet and tired but I hoped my bluff would work.

"Yeah right," my opponent said, calling my bluff. "If you're holding back, stop. Give me all you got." So the fight continued.

Doge, block, jab, jump, swing and so on. It felt like training, practiced move after practiced move. Once I past feeling tired I was honestly bored. Suddenly my opponent somehow had their heel hooked around my ankle; using my own weight against me they knocked me off balance.

In one second I went from holding my own, to on my back with a blade at my throat. My own sword had been thrown from my hands as I fell. So now I was defenseless (at least until Riptide came back to my pocket), I had a sword at my throat, and my opponent was the only person on earth, other than myself, that knew where my one weak spot was.

"You're falling out of practice, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Good to know," I said panting slightly. Using my left hand to grab the hilt of the sword and my right to push up I managed to flip so that I was the one the sword and my opponents throat. "Because you are getting predictable."

"Get off of me," Annabeth said annoyed. I did so and sat propped up on one elbow as Annabeth copied my position. I grinned at her and after a minute of her lips twitching she smiled back. Her gray eyes sparkled as I leaned in to kiss her.

Once our lips touched my mind shut down completely, other than focusing on Annabeth that is. Her soft lips against mine, her fingers running through my hair, the way her hair smelled like Shea butter and almond **(A/N: I love that smell and I wanted to say something different-flowers are way over done)**.

After, who knows how long, someone cleared their throat causing both Annabeth and me to jump. We looked toward where the sound had come from to see Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother. I felt slightly relived; if we had to be interrupted by a child of Athena I was glad it was him. Malcolm at least didn't hate me.

He was looking at his feet his face was bright red. Annabeth and I both flushed scarlet and scrambled to our feet mumbling about sword practice.

"I'm…uh… sorry to, um, interrupt," Malcolm said, still not meeting our eyes.

"Oh it's no problem," Annabeth said nervously running her fingers through her hair. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah I did," Malcolm said finally looking up. "Could we talk Percy? Alone?"

I was a little taken aback. Sure Malcolm was cool but we had never had a real conversation without someone else there. Never the less I said, "Sure. I guess I'll see you at dinner, Wise Girl."

"I guess," Annabeth said. She gave me a quick good bye kiss then made her way out of the arena. As she past Malcolm she whispered something to him looking deadly serious. Malcolm gave a small-almost unnoticeable- nod but otherwise didn't acknowledge her remark.

After watching Annabeth leave, Malcolm and I didn't say anything for a while. An odd, uncomfortable tension fell over us so I decided to try to make small take. **(A/N: never do this. If someone says they want to talk to you alone let them have the first word)**

"So… Nice day we're having," I said. _Really Percy? _I thought _The weather?_

"Alright Jackson let's cut to the chase," Malcolm said, **(A/N: no pun intended) **not looking the least bit friendly. "We both know this isn't a social call."

"Well we both do now," I said. "And what's with the use of last names? I thought we were on good terms"

Malcolm advanced slowly. He had that smile that was also a glare that only children of Athena could manage, effectively. It took all my will power not to retreat and cower under the look. Malcolm got right in my face before he continued.

"We are on go terms," he said. "I like to think of you as a friend. As you know my sister likes you. Just like everyone else, we at the Athena cabin are happy to see you to together at last. You're a great pair, but let's get a few things straight, shall we." Any trace of a smile was gone now; it was a full glare now.

I gulped seeing the direction the conversation had taken. I simply nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Alright," Malcolm said. "To begin with, you are to treat her right, and make sure she stays happy, got it?" I nodded. "You are to never push her to do anything that would make her uncomfortable, or to go farther than she wants to. Understand." I nodded again. Malcolm looked slightly satisfied, and then he grabbed me by the shirt collar. "Finally, if you break her heart or if you _ever_ hurt her, in any way, shape, or form-and I mean any- you better hope that my mother gets to you before I do. Because with my mother you have a slim chance at a quick and painless death, with me- you will feel pain like no other. Your little dip in the Styx will be nothing in comparison. Got that Jackson?"

Hurriedly I nodded. Malcolm dropped my shirt collar, and folded his arms. After studying my face for possible signs of lying he looked satisfied.

"Okay," He said. "Just remember this little talk, alright." He turned on his heels and marched out of the arena.

I just stood there for a bit. I had just been, threatened with my life, by the one Athena camper who liked me-other than Annabeth. Talk about a wake-up call. Shortly after Malcolm left, Annabeth came running back in.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw my face. There was a hint of humor in her voice. "Malcolm didn't scare you too badly, did he?"

"You that was coming, didn't you?" I asked. "Well thank you for the warning."

"Hey, be glad I told him that he was not always to-or try to-hurt you," Annabeth said holding her hands up in surrender.

"You Athena's are insane, and scary," I said, receiving a punch to the arm. "And that… is why I love you."

Annabeth smirked and rolled her eyes. In the distance the conch shell blew.

"Come one Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said taking my hand. "Time for dinner."

* * *

**I find that I am never very satisfied with how I end my stories:( oh well. first stry is done, and i am proud of it. constructive critizizum is wellcomed but please no vulgar words. thank you.**


	2. Not a chapter, real one coming soon

**ok this is my fist fanfiction so go easy and give it a try. please. and if you could be kind, and review.**

* * *

Got That Jackson?

"Give up," I said, dogging my opponent sword swipe. "You're losing by a landslide, and I'm going easy on you." In truth I was drenched in sweet and tired but I hoped my bluff would work.

"Yeah right," my opponent said, calling my bluff. "If you're holding back, stop. Give me all you got." So the fight continued.

Doge, block, jab, jump, swing and so on. It felt like training, practiced move after practiced move. Once I past feeling tired I was honestly bored. Suddenly my opponent somehow had their heel hooked around my ankle; using my own weight against me they knocked me off balance.

In one second I went from holding my own, to on my back with a blade at my throat. My own sword had been thrown from my hands as I fell. So now I was defenseless (at least until Riptide came back to my pocket), I had a sword at my throat, and my opponent was the only person on earth, other than myself, that knew where my one weak spot was.

"You're falling out of practice, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Good to know," I said panting slightly. Using my left hand to grab the hilt of the sword and my right to push up I managed to flip so that I was the one the sword and my opponents throat. "Because you are getting predictable."

"Get off of me," Annabeth said annoyed. I did so and sat propped up on one elbow as Annabeth copied my position. I grinned at her and after a minute of her lips twitching she smiled back. Her gray eyes sparkled as I leaned in to kiss her.

Once our lips touched my mind shut down completely, other than focusing on Annabeth that is. Her soft lips against mine, her fingers running through my hair, the way her hair smelled like Shea butter and almond **(A/N: I love that smell and I wanted to say something different-flowers are way over done)**.

After, who knows how long, someone cleared their throat causing both Annabeth and me to jump. We looked toward where the sound had come from to see Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother. I felt slightly relived; if we had to be interrupted by a child of Athena I was glad it was him. Malcolm at least didn't hate me.

He was looking at his feet his face was bright red. Annabeth and I both flushed scarlet and scrambled to our feet mumbling about sword practice.

"I'm…uh… sorry to, um, interrupt," Malcolm said, still not meeting our eyes.

"Oh it's no problem," Annabeth said nervously running her fingers through her hair. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah I did," Malcolm said finally looking up. "Could we talk Percy? Alone?"

I was a little taken aback. Sure Malcolm was cool but we had never had a real conversation without someone else there. Never the less I said, "Sure. I guess I'll see you at dinner, Wise Girl."

"I guess," Annabeth said. She gave me a quick good bye kiss then made her way out of the arena. As she past Malcolm she whispered something to him looking deadly serious. Malcolm gave a small-almost unnoticeable- nod but otherwise didn't acknowledge her remark.

After watching Annabeth leave, Malcolm and I didn't say anything for a while. An odd, uncomfortable tension fell over us so I decided to try to make small take. **(A/N: never do this. If someone says they want to talk to you alone let them have the first word)**

"So… Nice day we're having," I said. _Really Percy? _I thought _The weather?_

"Alright Jackson let's cut to the chase," Malcolm said, **(A/N: no pun intended) **not looking the least bit friendly. "We both know this isn't a social call."

"Well we both do now," I said. "And what's with the use of last names? I thought we were on good terms"

Malcolm advanced slowly. He had that smile that was also a glare that only children of Athena could manage, effectively. It took all my will power not to retreat and cower under the look. Malcolm got right in my face before he continued.

"We are on go terms," he said. "I like to think of you as a friend. As you know my sister likes you. Just like everyone else, we at the Athena cabin are happy to see you to together at last. You're a great pair, but let's get a few things straight, shall we." Any trace of a smile was gone now; it was a full glare now.

I gulped seeing the direction the conversation had taken. I simply nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Alright," Malcolm said. "To begin with, you are to treat her right, and make sure she stays happy, got it?" I nodded. "You are to never push her to do anything that would make her uncomfortable, or to go farther than she wants to. Understand." I nodded again. Malcolm looked slightly satisfied, and then he grabbed me by the shirt collar. "Finally, if you break her heart or if you _ever_ hurt her, in any way, shape, or form-and I mean any- you better hope that my mother gets to you before I do. Because with my mother you have a slim chance at a quick and painless death, with me- you will feel pain like no other. Your little dip in the Styx will be nothing in comparison. Got that Jackson?"

Hurriedly I nodded. Malcolm dropped my shirt collar, and folded his arms. After studying my face for possible signs of lying he looked satisfied.

"Okay," He said. "Just remember this little talk, alright." He turned on his heels and marched out of the arena.

I just stood there for a bit. I had just been threatened with my life, by the one Athena camper who liked me-other than Annabeth. Well that was a wake-up call. Shortly after Malcolm left, Annabeth came running back in.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw my face. There was a hint of humor in her voice. "Malcolm didn't scare you too badly, did he?"

"You knew that was coming, didn't you?" I asked. "Well thank you for the warning."

"Hey, be glad I told him that he was not always to-or try to-hurt you," Annabeth said holding her hands up in surrender.

"You Athena's are insane, and scary," I said, receiving a punch to the arm. "And that… is why I love you."

Annabeth smirked and rolled her eyes. In the distance the conch shell blew.

"Come one Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said taking my hand. "Time for dinner."

* * *

**I find that I am never very satisfied with how I end my stories:( oh well. My first story is done, and i am proud of it. constructive critizizum is wellcomed but please no cuss words. thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My long apology will be at the end. **

**First- thank you bookworm909 for the idea.**

**Disclamier- this go's without saying but it is the law, I am not Rick Riorden, so I own nothing.**

* * *

Slowly the ship descended on the Roman camp. Annabeth could just barely see a certain black haired green eyed boy-who was for some reason wearing a toga and purple sash- in the front of a large group of Romans. Next to him stood a girl, in the exact same outfit as Percy, along with ten or so people dressed in togas but with no sash. Apart from that, what made Annabeth's heart sink was the fact that Percy had an arm around a girl with caramel colored hair, and dark skin who was at least a foot shorter than him. Granted he did also have an arm around a Chinese looking boy, but still.

Annabeth didn't say anything, but put an angry look on her face and folded her arms. Malcolm wasn't fooled; he could see how much this was hurting her. Her worst fears had been realized: Percy didn't remember her _and _had a new girl friend. Mist induced or not.

"I'm sure they are just friends," Piper said, putting a reassuring hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth brushed it off and shook her head.

"I am going to kill him," Malcolm said under his breath.

"It's not his fault, Malcolm," Annabeth said giving him a glare. "If it's anyone's, it's Hera's."

"I could care less," Malcolm said with a slight edge to his voice.

"You lay one finger on him, I will kill _you_," Annabeth growled. She looked back down to where Percy was surveying the ship, a look of admiration on his face. After a moment he locked eyes with Annabeth and a large smile can across his face.

Percy said something to the people next to him and pointed at Annabeth. The girl looked, embarrassed, at Percy's arm around her and twisted out of it. The guy formed his lips into a small "o" and whistled. Or so in appeared as Percy punched him in the arm.

Finally the ship touched down and, one by one everyone got off the ship. First Jason left so that he could convince the Romans that they were not here to fight them, or vise versa. Then Piper, using Charm speak, told them their story. Each of them that could hear her hung on her every word. Then Annabeth because, with Percy missing, and her having been on his right since they met she had been silently appointed then new camp leader.

"I still cannot believe that you have let all these _Greeks_ into our camp, Rena," a tall, blond boy said annoyed.

"Anyone can see that they are peaceful, Octavian," the girl dressed the same as Percy said. "Just as Percy has said, they have not attacked in any way, and Jason here says that they are friendly as well."

"There is no need to sound so surprised, Rena," Percy commented. "Now, despite how much I am… 'enjoying' this argument," He said sarcastically, "I have something a little more important to do."

He turned toward Annabeth and stuck a hand, "Annabeth right?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, not taking his hand. "I'm Annabeth. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't remember me. Could you excuse me for a second?" Annabeth turned back toward the ship, tears stinging in his eyes.

"Annabeth, no wait," Percy shot out his hand to grab Annabeth's. "I was only kidding. I remember who you are, what we've been through, everything."

Annabeth smacked Percy hard on the arm, yanking her hand out of his. "Perseus Jackson,"-Percy flinched as she full-out screamed his full name-"_**never**_ do that to me again. Do you have any idea how worried about you I have been? You have been missing for eight months, _eight months._ I have been worried sick about whether or not you were even alive. If you remembered me had to be a minimal worry. I..."

"Did you really wait eight months to yell at me?" Percy asked. Without waiting for an answer he pulled her into a kiss. After a moment of surprise, Annabeth kissed him back, right in front of the entire Camp Jupiter and Half of Camp Half-blood.

Some kids let out wolf whistles, others sighed thinking it was cute **(Aphrodite/Venus in case you were wondering)**. When the couple pulled apart they smiled at each other. Percy blinked a few times, with a goofy grin on his face.

"I should go missing more often."

Annabeth laughed lightly, "Good luck with that. Now that I've got you back I am never letting you out of my sight again."

"I will be looking forward to that."

Everyone seemed to be getting along fine. Together Jason and Percy introduced everyone and things ran smoothly. Athena kids were comparing notes, from various subjects, with Minerva kids. Ares kids were arguing/fighting with the Mars kids. Hermes and Mercury kids were milling around the crowd, pick-pocketing or finding new prank ideas.

Percy stood off to the side, watching Annabeth as she talked with Christina, a Minerva girl. He was half expecting the tap on his shoulder that came a little while later.

"Do you have a second to talk?" Malcolm asked. Even thought it was phrased as a question Percy knew it was a demand.

"Sure," he said. "The senate building should be empty."

They walked in silence to the large empty building. Once inside they said nothing. Malcolm began to pace back and forth, shaking his head, not looking at Percy. After a few moments of awkward silence, Percy snapped.

"Oh just say it Malcolm. Chew me out, beat me down, whatever. I deserve it. I am sorry; I _never_ meant to hurt her so badly."

Malcolm actually laughed. An insane, evil laugh, but a laugh none the less. "You have no idea, how badly you hurt her. Annabeth sugar coated how she felt to high heaven." He threw his arms up to exaggerate his point. Each and every night I would hear her cry herself to sleep over _you_. She was broke down completely because of you. She went days, sometimes even weeks, without sleep looking for you." Malcolm sucked in a breath through his teeth.

Percy didn't dare say anything knowing Malcolm was only getting started. As Malcolm's hand rested on his empty sword sheath Percy silently thanked Terminus for confiscating all the Greeks weapons nearly the second they arrived.

"Because of you, Annabeth fell apart," Malcolm began. "She has never missed or even been late to training before in her life. The number of times she has missed capture the flag, or broken down in tears in public I could count on one hand before you disappeared. Now I've lost count. She has cried buckets of tears, and none of us has even had an idea of how to comfort her. Chiron didn't even know what to do or say to her. The Aphrodites tried to comfort her, thinking that they could sooth her broken heart and they only made her feel worse. She spent hours and hours crying and moping over you. Thinking you were dead, wondering if you had forgotten everything like Jason did, panicking over whether or not you might have a mist girlfriend. Oh and don't even get me started how she got physically hurt."

"She what?" Percy asked in a panic.

"Yeah, that's right Jackson," Malcolm growled. "She got literally hurt because of you. She looked for you everywhere. Small scratches to huge gashes to broken bones. Less than a _month_ ago she came back to camp with a broken arm, a huge cut just above her knee and a gash on her head. Would you like to know what she said to me when she came back?" Percy stayed silent. "I said, _would you like to know what she said to me?"_

"Yes I would," Percy said quietly.

"She said and I quote, 'If it gets me any closer to finding Percy, it's all worth it.' All she cared about was making sure you were safe. Now look at you _not a scratch._" Malcolm's voice was thick with disgust. "Oh but what topped it _all_ was your little performance earlier. You remembered exactly who she was, exactly what you have been through together, everything. Did it even cross your mind that she may have been dying inside because you were gone so long? No it didn't, you thought it would be _funny _to mess with her emotions and her heart. If I could control what she did I would make sure that she stayed as far away from you as possible. You have hurt her enough. What you did out there was _not_ cool or even the least bit funny."

Malcolm advanced until Percy was pressed against that wall. The look in his eyes was so murderous that it made the looks that Athena had given him before look warm and fuzzy in comparison. Malcolm was beyond angry, beyond furious.

"right now there are three things keeping you alive," Malcolm continued. "One, if I were to kill you Annabeth would break down again and there would be no hope of getting her back. Two, Annabeth has forbidden me from hurting you. And three, I have no doubt that once Annabeth gets past her 'Percy is safe' phase she will beat you to a miserable useless pulp. Now listen carefully if I ever find out that you hurt her like that again, I swear that I will be the cause of your slow, painful, gruesome death."

"Malcolm," Percy said. "There are not words to describe how sorry I am, for everything. But I will promise you this. I swear that I will never leave her side again, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that Annabeth is never hurt again. In any sense of the word."

"You better," Malcolm hissed. "now I am going to leave before I change m mind and decide not to let you live. Oh and if Annabeth asks, this conversation never happened."

"Understood," Percy said hurriedly.

Malcolm nodded then turned and left without another word. Percy stood, shocked motionless, for another twenty minutes before he left the senate building.

As Percy walked back to the town center, where everyone was still conversing, he spotted Connor and Travis talking with Dakota. Their mouths were all stained red. 'Note to self,' Percy thought, 'Avoid Malcolm, as well as the Stolls.'

"Hey," Annabeth called from somewhere him. "Percy wait up."

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said trying to sound less freaked out then he really was.

"I saw you leave with Malcolm," Annabeth said. "What happened? He didn't come down to hard on you did he?"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked. "I didn't go anywhere with Malcolm."

"You're a terrible liar Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Now what happened?"

"According to section 'A' subsection three of my contract I am unable to reveal that information," Percy chanted randomly, trying to buy himself time to think of an actual excuse.

"Fine don't tell me," Annabeth sighed, when Percy started rambling he wasn't going to talk. "You're insane."

"That's what they me," Percy said. "Come on I'll officially introduce you to Frank and Hazel."

As Percy pulled Annabeth through the crowd he had one hope. That the rest of the night would-at the very least- feel less life threatening.

* * *

**I am so insanly sorry about the other chapter messup, end for taking FOREVER to get this up. I am in the middle of a horible, miserable, train-wreck of a week. I have had to cram togreat my math grade up enought that I can go to state Drama. Don't even get me started on Drama. Just to day we found out that one of the main charecters in our play can't preform, and our coach has been coming down hard on us. I have everyone elces IE's memorized, except my oun, and I am one of those people that stress horibly. I hypervenalat, my ADHD acts up so Inam reckless, I can't focus, and my head hurtsinsanely bad. I am sorry if this is horible. But I am thinking about continuing it. Only there probonly won't be any yelling for a bit and we'll be losing Malcolm for a while but I have some ideas and if you could give me some I would be really greatful. **

**Again thank you bookworm909 you where the inspiration for this chapter. **

**Oh and on the odd chance this happens to you this weekend- I am sorry about my friends and me. We like to freak people out by making them think that they know us, then make them feel all guilty because of it. So if that happens to you and I happened to be us- SORRY! **

**Love you all- I am sorry- D.F.T.B.A. (don't forget to be awsome). **


End file.
